


Dangan Ronpa: No Hope Comes From Prolonging the Inevitable

by aiko_komaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi, Near Future, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiko_komaeda/pseuds/aiko_komaeda





	Dangan Ronpa: No Hope Comes From Prolonging the Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet some of the characters~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes are at the end of each chapter

I stepped through the gates of the property, mouth agape and eyes wide. The wind ruffled my light blonde hair, and made my tie flutter in the air as if it could fly away. I flattened the tie against my chest, which of course just got lifted again because of the wind. Deciding that my tie had little to no importance at the moment, I turned my attention to the tall building.

As I walked forward, my heart slammed against my chest. This was it! Hope's Peak Academy was right in front of me. I had been the lucky high schooler in the country. I didn't have a special talent like the other students at this revered school. I was chosen to go here from a drawing of names. My name is Riku Kamaji. My title is Super High School Level Good Luck. It's not an impressive title, I know, but it is getting me into the school of my dreams. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked to the door. As I put my hand on the door I'd been waiting to touch my entire life...

Everything went black.

~~~~

"Is he ok?" A muffled voice sounded above my head. I lifted myself off of the floor. Blinking sleep from my eyes, I looked around at the other... students?

"W-Where are we?" I asked. The place we were in did not look like Hope's Peak. A girl with black pigtails walked up to me. 

"Good. You're awake. It's about time. You've been out for almost and hour," the girl said.

A boy with red hair sauntered up to the girl and me, acting like he was King Shit. "Mei, leave the poor kid alone," the boy said. He continued, "I'm Haruki. As for where we are... We've yet to discover that ourselves. What we have gathered, though... It's not looking like we're anywhere near Hope's Peak," Haruki said, not sounding at all arrogant. In fact, he seemed to be a nice person.

I blinked. "Not anywhere near Hope's?" I echoed. 

Haruki cleared his throat. "...Did I stutter?" he asked. I stiffened at his sudden hostility. Something was clearly troubling him. As I looked around, I noticed I was the only student who looked absolutely clueless. They must have been talking before I woke up. When Haruki continued, however, his voice was much softer, as he had seen my reaction to his brief anger. 

The brunette watched me carefully. "Listen, now, don't panic. At least, don't panic yet." At that moment, the room we were in lurched forward. Haruki's amber eyes widened as he stumbled forward, landing on me as we both fell to the floor. 

"Wh-what was that? Are we moving?!" I squeaked, pushing Haruki off of my chest. The brunette scrambled to his feet, grasping the wall as the room rumbled forward. 

"Upupupupu!"

All of us spun around, as quick as we could without losing our balance. In front of us stood... a stuffed bear?

"What an intelligent boy!" the bear said, hopping up onto a table. "Well, now that all of you bastards are awake I can tell you who I am and what you're doing on this train!"

I looked at Haruki and Mei. _Is this bear... talking?_

"I'm Monokuma! I'm the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!"

"H-Headmaster?" A strawberry blonde girl with tattoos all up her arm blinked in confusion. "But, you're a stuffed bear!"

Monokuma's red eye glinted. "I'm not a stuffed bear! I am _Monokuma_ and I am your headmaster! You will do as I say or you will be... _punished_ ," the bear warned.

"Punished?" I asked. "Like a detention?" The other students seemed to have the same question.

"Certainly not! That's far too boring! By punished, I mean executed!" Monokuma said. He tilted his head. "Oh! Silly me, I forgot to tell you why we are on this train! You students are all fortunate enough to have been chosen as passengers on the Railroad-trip of Mutual Killing! Upupupu!"

" _What?!_ " the strawberry blonde girl squealed. "Mutual killing?"

Monokuma nodded. "Thaaat's right, you bastard! If you wanna leave this train you gotta kill one of your classmates! But! If you're caught you'll be punished! You have to keep your crime a secret! After a body has been discovered, you'll do some investigating, then we'll have a school trial to see if you bastards can figure out who the culprit is! If you fail to choose the right person... Everyone except the culprit will be executed! Upupupupu!"

And, just like that, Monokuma disappeared, leaving us with this harsh new reality. We looked at each other. 

"A-Are any of us really capable of m-murder?" a small purple haired girl stuttered.

No one answered our classmate's question.

We all stood there, in silence. Would anyone... really fall for that bear's trap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, the chapters will get much much longer.


End file.
